Director of National Intelligence
The Director of National Intelligence (DNI), is the United States government official subject to the authority, direction and control of the President, who is responsible under the Intelligence Reform and Terrorism Prevention Act of 2004 for: * Serving as the principal adviser to the President, the National Security Council, and the Homeland Security Council for intelligence matters related to national security; * Serving as the head of the sixteen-member Intelligence Community; and * Overseeing and directing the National Intelligence Program. Under , it is desired that either the Director or the Principal Deputy Director of National Intelligence be an active duty commissioned officer in the armed forces or have training or experience in military intelligence activities and requirements. Only one of the two positions can be held by an officer at any given time. The statute does not specifically state what rank the commissioned officer will hold during his tenure in either position, but trends lean towards an officer holding the rank of a four-star general or admiral. The most recent DNI was retired Navy four-star admiral, Dennis C. Blair, whose resignation became effective May 28, 2010.Miller, Greg. Dennis C. Blair to resign as director of national intelligence, Washington Post. Published May 21, 2010. Retrieved June 3, 2010. On July 20th, 2010, the President nominated retired Lt. Gen. James R. Clapper for the position. Clapper was confirmed by the Senate on August 5, 2010, replacing acting Director David C. Gompert. On July 30, 2008, President Bush issued Executive Order 13470Executive Order 13470 amending Executive Order 12333 to strengthen the role of the DNI."Bush Orders Intelligence Overhaul", by [[Associated Press], July 31, 2008] History Prior to establishment of the DNI, the head of the Intelligence Community was the Director of Central Intelligence (DCI). The DCI concurrently served as the Director of the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). Establishment of the DNI position was one of the recommendations in the report by the 9/11 Commission investigating the September 11 attacks. The report, which was released on July 22, 2004, identified major intelligence failures that called into question how well the Intelligence Community protected US national and homeland security interests against attacks by foreign terrorists. Soon thereafter Senators Dianne Feinstein, Jay Rockefeller and Bob Graham introduced legislation to create a Director of National Intelligence, S. 2645, introduced on June 19, 2002. Other, similar, legislation soon followed. After considerable debate on the scope of the DNI's powers and authorities, the United States Congress passed the Intelligence Reform and Terrorism Prevention Act of 2004 by votes of 336-75 in the House of Representatives, and 89-2 in the Senate. President George W. Bush signed the bill into law on December 17, 2004. Among other things, the law established the DNI position as the designated leader of the United States Intelligence Community and prohibited the DNI from serving as the CIA Director or the head of any other Intelligence Community element at the same time. In addition, the law required the CIA Director to "report" his agency's activities to the DNI. Critics say compromises during the bill's crafting led to the establishment of a DNI whose powers are too weak to adequately lead, manage and improve the performance of the US Intelligence Community. In particular, the law left the United States Department of Defense in charge of the National Security Agency (NSA), the National Reconnaissance Office (NRO), and the National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency. (The limited DNI role in leading the US Intelligence Community is discussed in the Intelligence Community article.) On February 17, 2005, President George W. Bush named U.S. Ambassador to Iraq John Negroponte to the post, pending confirmation by the Senate. It was reported that President Bush's first choice for Director of National Intelligence was former Director of Central Intelligence Robert M. Gates, who was serving as president of Texas A&M University; however, Gates declined the offer.CNN.com (2005) Bush names Negroponte intelligence chief. Retrieved May 14, 2006. Negroponte was confirmed by a Senate vote of 98 to 2 in favor of his appointment on April 21, 2005, and was sworn in by President Bush on that day. On February 13, 2007, John Negroponte was sworn in as Deputy Secretary of State, and John Michael McConnell became the 2nd Director of National Intelligence. Donald M. Kerr was confirmed by the U.S. Senate to be Principal Deputy Director of National Intelligence on Thursday, October 4, 2007. He was sworn in on Tuesday, October 9, 2007. Kerr, of Virginia, was most recently the Director of the National Reconnaissance Office, and he was previously the Deputy Director for Science and Technology at the U.S. Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). Earlier in his career, he was the Assistant Director of the Justice Department's Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). He received his Ph.D. from Cornell University. Declan McCullagh at News.com wrote on August 24, 2007 that the DNI site apparently was configured to repel all search engines to index any page at DNI.gov. This effectively made the DNI web site invisible to all search engines and in turn, any search queries.Feds use robots.txt files to stay invisible online. Lame. | The Iconoclast - politics, law, and technology - CNET News.com Ross Feinstein, the Spokesman for the DNI said that the cloaking was removed as of Monday, September 3, "We're not even sure how (the robots.txt file) got there" – but it was again somehow hidden on September 4. Another blog entry by McCullagh on September 7, states that the DNI site should, again, now be open to search engines.National Intelligence Web site no longer invisible to search engines | The Iconoclast - politics, law, and technology - CNET News.com In September, 2007, the Office of the Director of National Intelligence has released Intelligence Community 100 Day & 500 Day Plans for Integration & Collaboration. These plans include a series of initiatives designed to build the foundation for increased cooperation and reform of the U.S. Intelligence Community.DNI.gov Office of the Director of National Intelligence (ODNI) The Intelligence Reform and Terrorism Prevention Act of 2004 established the Office of the Director of National Intelligence (ODNI) as an independent agency to assist the DNI. The budget for the ODNI – and the Intelligence Community equal 43.5 billion. The ODNI has about 1,500 employees. The National Counterterrorism Center is a major organization within the ODNI. On March 23, 2007, DNI Mike McConnell announced organizational changes, which include: *elevating acquisition to a new Deputy DNI position *creating a new Deputy DNI for Policy, Plans, and Requirements (replacing the Deputy DNI for Requirements position) *establishing an Executive Committee *designating the Chief of Staff position as the new Director of the Intelligence Staff. The chart below shows the ODNI's organization, as of November 2009. The Office of the National Counterintelligence Executive is also responsible to the DNI. Director of the Intelligence Staff The Office of the Director of the Intelligence Staff (DIS) is responsible for synchronizing and integrating efforts across the DNI staff and components. Offices that fall under the DIS include: *Executive Secretary, Office of the Executive Secretariat *Director, Office of Administration DDNI for Collection The Office of the Deputy Director of National Intelligence for Collection was established to coordinate collection throughout the Intelligence Community under the authorities of the DNI and ensure that the National Intelligence Strategy (NIS)The National Intelligence Strategy]. August 2009. (PDF-File; 5.7 MB) priorities are appropriately reflected in future planning and systems acquisition decisions.07-0224 DNIHandbook The Office of the DDNI for Collection looks across the entire collection business enterprise to develop corporate understanding of needs, requirements, and capabilities to ensure that a holistic view is taken on current and future collection systems. The Deputy Director for Collection brings together key IC stakeholders to get senior level insight into issues. The DDNI for Collection is supported by four Assistant Deputies: *Assistant Deputy Director of National Intelligence for Cyberspace Management *Assistant Deputy Director of National Intelligence for Human Intelligence *Assistant Deputy Director of National Intelligence for Open Source *Assistant Deputy Director of National Intelligence for Technical Collection DDNI for Analysis Primary authority for analytic activities rests with the Deputy Director of National Intelligence for Analysis, who is also the Chairman of the National Intelligence Council. As of March 2007, there are six Assistant Deputy Directors for Analysis (ADDNI/A): *Assistant Deputy Director of National Intelligence for the National Intelligence Council (also Vice Chairman, NIC) *Assistant Deputy Director of National Intelligence for the President's Daily Brief *Assistant Deputy Director of National Intelligence for Analytic Mission Management *Assistant Deputy Director of National Intelligence for Analytic Integrity and Standards (also the Analytic Ombudsman ) *ADDNI/A for Analytic Transformation and Technology (also the Chief Technology Officer ) *ADDNI/A for Community Support. Directors of National Intelligence , 4th Director of National Intelligence]] Principal Deputy Directors of National Intelligence Directors of the Intelligence Staff Deputy Directors of National Intelligence Associate Directors of National Intelligence Assistant Deputy Directors of National Intelligence See also *IARPA *Intellipedia *JWICS *National Intelligence Coordination Center *The National Security Act of 1947 *Open source intelligence *Program Manager Information Sharing Environment *United States Joint Intelligence Community Council *US intelligence community A-Space References External links *Office of the Director of National Intelligence *US Intelligence Community *An Overview of the United States Intelligence Community *The National Counterproliferation Center *The National Counterterrorism Center *The National Counterintelligence Executive *Program Manager for Information Sharing Environment *Intelligence Reform and Terrorism Prevention Act of 2004 Articles *U.S. News & World Report: First line of Defense: Inside the Efforts to Remake U.S. Intelligence *Fact Sheet: Real Progress in Reforming Intelligence *The Washington Post - December 29, 2006: DNI Awards $2 Million in Hush-Hush Money *The National Security Archive: From Director of Central Intelligence to Director of National Intelligence United States, National Intelligence United States Directors of National Intelligence Category:United States intelligence agencies National Intelligence de:Director of National Intelligence fr:Directeur du renseignement national ko:미국 국가 정보국 it:Direttore dell'Intelligence Nazionale he:מנהל המודיעין הלאומי lt:Nacionalinės žvalgybos direktorius ja:アメリカ合衆国国家情報長官 no:U.S. Director of National Intelligence ru:Директор Национальной разведки simple:Director of National Intelligence zh:國家情報總監